Escape: Slade's Haunt
by Ms.Bookworm77
Summary: She doesn't know who she is. She is trying to escape the past. Will the Titans accept her? Where will she end up, Slade's apprentice or a hero? Zion must find out who she is before she can make any decision.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Talia al Ghul, Alfred, and Batman. I do own my O.C : Her name is Zion and her twin is Fuchsia. Zendelle Wilson will be used in the next updates, she is owned by Stampylongirl53. They are told by point of views so Slade:, Zion:, means they are telling the story. If it gets hard to see Slade:, and such in those fonts let me know and I can make them bold.

Slade:

I watch my child play in the corner with a butterfly. This child is innocent with not one blemish, yet she is my child and soon all of her innocence will cease. She runs towards me with the butterfly cupped in her hand. "Can I take it outside?" She begs. As if I would let her out of my sight, as if I don't see where she is going with this, I motion for the butterfly. She hands it over with regret all over her face. "Don't trust just anyone, or they will take what you love." And with that I crush the butterfly and it dies with a sigh, and so does Zion's smile. Zion looks at me as if she was discerning what I thought, how can a small six year old know what was happening? "Go play with your sister," I said ", and don't make a lot of noise I'm busy." I turned to one of my latest projects and watched her leave. When she was about to leave the room, she hesitated and looked at me in the eyes square on. "I will never be you."

Eight years later…

Zion:

"Hurry!" I shouted at Fuchsia. My twin sister lagged behind me in the dense forest. Dodging trees and running bare foot was not the problem, but Fuchsia was. "I'm sorry, Zion, I just... I am running… out of breath." She huffed. I couldn't help but pity my weak sibling so I stopped and made spot to hide in a bush. "Come here," I huffed almost barked sharply. We sat there in the sunlight soaking in the rays. I pretended that it was nutrients to the body. I thought five minutes was more than enough for rest, so I stood up. " Let's stay, Zi," Fuchsia begged. I looked behind me and saw a dark figure, when I closed my eyes there was nothing. "Zi…." After taking a bus to Jump City, the sky seemed to darken, it was night but it seemed like it was going to rain. Looking ahead I saw an island with a huge T on it. " I will swim over there, the teen titans are bound to help us." "Zion," She said ", what if he comes."

Swimming with a ninety pound girl on my back was not easy, she was so boney and her elbows were sharp against my back. I thought for sure we were going to drown. I can't fly right now risking her life and mine; I could barely carry myself much less my sister. She was helping me, but I did most of the work. By the time we reached the Tower I was almost dying, and Fuchsia couldn't walk anymore. I started to run with all my energy to the door, when I caught glimpse of the dark figure that has been following me. "What do you want?!" I screamed into the rain. I felt my lungs burst with every word. " I will never go back!"

Robin:

A loud knock on the door wakes everyone. I was already awake, I had heard someone scream. At first I thought it was my imagination, but when I approached the door, I knew it was just the beginning. She was on the verge of passing out, and so I offered my shoulder and guided her to our couch. "Please…"She whispered. I turned to see her twin holding on to Cyborg. "I can't breathe, Zion," the twin coughed. After a few minutes Zion looked over at her sister, and then to me. " I'm Zion and my sister's name is Fuchsia, we… well, we need a place to stay for a while, I know this is weird but we needed to escape," She said choosing her words carefully. "I need you." "Why do you think we would agree to help you, when we don't even know you," Raven interrupts. Zion's expression stays the same but in a stern tone she replies ", because you are all good people, and have nothing to hide. "She's right, Raven," Starfire says with pity glance to Fuchsia. "It's a bit late so how about I show you to your room and we can sort this out tomorrow," I ask eyeing Zion carefully. She smiles and nods as I escort her and her sister to their room. "Are you kidding me?" Raven says ", total and complete strangers walk into our place and you let them stay?" For some reason I think Raven knows Zion.

"Do you know her?"

"…No, but she could be another Terra," She points out.

"Terra is no villain, and this Zion is no different."

I close the door behind me leaving Raven no choice but to go back to her room.

Zion:

I knew they would let me stay, but that Raven girl did not like me before we even shook hands. She might know… I will never go back, and this girl will not stop me from starting a new life. Fuchsia sleeps nearby in her bed, so trusting. We are not vulnerable. The dark figure hasn't appeared since they opened the door it must mean something. Slade is my father, Fuchsia is my sister, and the rest of my family is history. Slade was no good, he intended me for evil, and I knew it was wrong. I control something that was so powerful in his eyes, but burdensome to mine. I had to escape before he possessed it. I don't understand why Fuchsia doesn't have any power but it doesn't stop him from making her a guinea pig for his experiments. We were never allowed outside, so when we escaped we just ran for it. How did I know about the titans? I knew Robin before I met him because my father always spoke about him and the teen titans. I will not tell them until I can stand on my own two feet. In the morning I am greeted by a green boy who seems to be overly friendly with me. " Hi I'm Beast Boy," Beast Boy waved at me ", I heard you came last night, Cyborg was telling me about you." "Oh, yeah…" I turn to see him gleaming at me, like a puppy. "So Zion," he tries to sound casual ", why did you turn up so late at night?" "Well it's a long way from where I was to here-""You mean your planet?" He says with curiosity. I stare at him as if he had said nothing at all. "Sorry," he says," I was just kidding." "It's fine Green Boy- I mean Beast Boy, I love jokes see ha ha ha," I said as convincing as possible. He beamed, and went back to playing his video game. It amazing to see that me a sheltered kid, could know so much about the outside world. The thing is I do not know much but I have a pretty good idea when I would go through my father's books and magazines. He never found out about it, if he did he would have figured out I was going to run away.

Slade:

My brat is not in her place. I look around her little 'cage' and immediately I realize she would be no other place but here, unless she ran away? How could she when I have so many Robot Cammandos to guard the place. I walk down the dark hallway- My Cammandos are all on the floor. I decide that I'm going to pay a visit to a dear friend of mine. Zion is not my most big disappointment, but she does have me at the edge of a stick. She was so hard to keep in a cell, she melted all the bars, so I came up with a cement walled room that would be so dark. Fuchsia was the weakest child, after an accident in my lab she is almost wheelchair bound because of a mistake that I made when I miscalculated the serum. As I walk I think that Zion would be so 'happy' to see me as I drop by.

Robin:

I don't how Zion is going to run this course but it seems she has it all figured out because she stand there ready for the demonstration. "Ready!" She shouts from the distance. "Oh… I hope she does well, Starfire says focusing her eyes at Zion. "We'll see," Raven says in an angry tone. "Okay… one…," I say. "Two!" Cyborg shouts. "Three!" They all shout. Fuchsia appears from a shadow. "Go..!" She half shouts. Zion runs after three new robots Cyborg made, with a slash of her arm and a kick the six feet piles of metal fall. She races to the next course where she meets an angry laser that is only destroyed when she flies over and disarms it. She is just about to fly (wobbling) to the next course when Raven rushes in and says three words I always hear her say to an enemy, and the black power shoots off.

Zion:

I fall to the ground when Raven does her power on me. I get back up with so much anger I had to squint because my eyes hurt. How can I describe such hate?! I send a wave of orange, red, and pain to her direction. She dodges and looks at me wide eyed. " Is this a part of the course, Raven, because I'm enjoying it?" She lunges her black powers at me. I feel my body slam against the hot pavement. I manage to smile, before I see her aiming another black force against me. I am tired of this girl, she obviously doesn't like me, but if I am going to keep the titan's trust I will have to play along… while getting even. I send my power back at her, and she gasps in pain. She falls to the floor and starts to grasp her wound ( might I add it was just a burn). As the titans run to her, I see her look up at me and smile. You are nothing compared to me. That's all she says before she is carried off by Cyborg. I look at Robin, he doesn't look mad or worried, instead he smiles, and hands me a communicator as he explains it, I see that he's more comfortable with me than ever. " I understand." That's all he says, and he walks off. I stand there for a while, and feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Starfire. "You are one of us now!" She hugs me, tightly and even though I feel myself suffocating I smile at her and pretend to be happy. I'm not happy at all. Raven hates me, Robin trusts me, and everyone likes me, this is bad! Yes, I need their trust, but it will hurt me when I tell them the truth, and most of all to see how they will react. Will they help me? Or was she right, am I nothing?

Robin:

She controls fire, but she still seems to be new to the fly thing. Where did she come from? Starfire is an alien, but Zion seems more human. Cyborg is a robot, but Zion got wet and didn't short circuit. She's not green either… I watch her observe Starfire and Beast Boy. She observes rather than participates, I find it entertaining to see her curious face. But I know she has something to tell, it has to do with Raven, because they won't even speak to each other. Raven has a burn mark on her leg, small but very harsh to the skin. I look to see Raven looking at Zion with a weird expression, like Raven knows something too. When I look back at Zion, she is staring back at her. Raven backs up against a wall and merges through until she is gone. Zion walks up to me. "I need to rest." When she leaves the room, I follow her. She stops in front of Raven's room. I can hear Zion breathe, and then she takes a step to leave, and then the door opens. She stands in front of the door way, she won't go in, she's too clever. "I want you to know, that I am not afraid, and I am tired of you." I hear Zion say in a cold voice. "I know, Zion, but don't forget you can't do anything. Not with your sister being so ill, in fact I think it won't be long until she needs atentio-." "You are really something, you manipulate, and you ruin, I know that in the end they will see what a monster you are." "Oh really?" Raven says slowly. "Yes." Zion starts to walk away as the door closes. "I wonder when that will be?" Raven says and then she laughs an ugly laugh.

Zion:

I am halfway to my room, when I stop and turn around. "Robin, please come out of the shadows, I knew you were following me a long time ago." I watch Robin resign to a pose next to me. I open my door and motion for him to follow. My room is aqua with brown furniture, to give off a comforting feel of a home, something I haven't had. I look at Robin and I feel my heart beating so hard. " I need to tell you this, I was going to wait, but you need to know." He tenses. "My father is an evil man." He nods for me to continue. " I'm sure you have met," I try to make it sound like it is nothing. " He is Slade Wilson." Robin stares at me, his skin pales and his eyebrows burrow together. He looks mad. He makes a noise, and then he walks out of the room, fast. I'm done for, I grab my bag of clothing that I was given, I run to Fuchsia's room and I tell her to pack up. I grab her hand as we stand on the balcony. "Can you carry us both?" She says. I nod because I received the basic teaching from Starfire. I think back to Raven's words about my sister, but I think about Robin and his angry look. As I fly I feel my sister lighter than before, but I continue. I know where I'm going, I have all the things I need to find him. Gotham is not far from here, but I feel like it is. Maybe because nothing is too far for me, that it isn't far, but the reason it is, it's because I am tired. When I see my uncle's mansion, I grimace. What story will I tell now?

When I land on the doorstep I hear my sister wheeze. The blood goes to my feet, now it's time to panic. I bang on the door and I am greeted by Alfred. He smiles and then looks at my sister; he pales, and rushed her to the nearby couch. This is almost automatic for us, due to my sister's reoccurring sickness attacks when we were little. To my horror, her lips are tinged blue. I see Bruce walk to her, begging her to stay. I think this is my fault, I'm ready to die right along with her, and then I see red lights. As they get her on the gurney, I stay behind, lurking in the shadows like my uncle and his job to protect the city, I watch her, making sure they handle her properly. I know at any moment something could happen, just like I knew when I was little. "Don't trust just anyone with someone you love."

Slade:

I've been watching Zion and her sister for a long time. The titans were the worst choice she could have gone to, but what can you expect from a little girl? My little girl? The brat who would make sure to go to the one place I wouldn't go? She is picking up on my little secret, my living secret. The secret I tried to make sure, would disappear. I think right now would be the best time to make her believe that the society of good will only harm you. I watch her tear up as the ambulance takes her sister and my ex-wife's brother. She runs to her room that she would sleep in as a child when we visited Bruce. I hide through a curtain, since I wasn't seen coming in when Alfred turned away. As slow as possible I ease my way into Zion's room. She heights my senses as she turns in my direction. " Why are you here?" She asks ", I know there is somewhere here. Why? Why did you hide them from me." My ex-wife and daughter left me, before I could trap them, she knew. How? "Why?" She turns her face to me, her position looks ready to fight. "Because, I knew you would be in this circumstance right now." I step out of the shadow. "You were the only one I could trap, by the time they came…" I start to get upset. "You're not telling me everything! Who am I?" I stare at her. "We are going home, Zion." I start to walk to her. "No I'm not!" I grab her arm, hard. She howls, but not out of pain instead anger. I try pulling her to the window, but she fights back. When I let go her head hits the drawer next to her lamp. She faints, a small cut at her temple. I never leave traces behind, so as I put objects back in their place, clean her cut ( knowing there will be no scar), I decide to leave a note on Zion's behalf.

"Bruce,

I can't stay, I know you will take good care of my sister, I can't say when I will be back. Tell Fuchsia I love her.

Zion."

I know where to go, I know my secrets, I will go to Talia al Ghul. She's retired from her work, but I know she can help me with my daughter. Maybe she can train her with me, but first I need to stop by my place.


End file.
